


【GOxDW】当我在看好兆头的时候我在想什么

by sennhang



Category: Doctor Who (2005), Good Omens (TV)
Genre: Doctor Who References, Ficlet Collection, Gen, crowley learned the power of words from doctor who s03e02, guess who got a recommendation of harry potter books, plus a tiny bit of Horrible History, yeah of course with Harry Potter, ←im not sure about this tag, 沙雕向, 片段灭文
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-12
Updated: 2020-06-12
Packaged: 2021-03-03 20:07:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,346
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24681292
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sennhang/pseuds/sennhang
Summary: 如题。❗️脑洞随笔写着玩❗️好兆头混神秘博士，外加一些HP，以及一丢丢糟糕历史❗️不可避免的ooc❗️无cp向❗️试图片段灭蚊但失败❗️写不出Terry和Neil的百分之一的幽默，所以只能写沙雕
Relationships: Aziraphale & Crowley (Good Omens), Crowley (Good Omens) & Tenth Doctor
Comments: 1
Kudos: 7





	【GOxDW】当我在看好兆头的时候我在想什么

  * 1599年。

克劳利去环球剧院看《爱的徒劳》的时候见到带Martha旅行的10th，走在时尚前沿的克劳利（没错他还打了个耳洞，戴单边耳坠）立刻被小十唏嘘的短发所吸引，他未见过有人是这样的发型，凌乱而不羁，甚至还有鬓角！克劳利想，总有一天他也会搞一个一模一样的发型。

  * 等克劳利看到小十正面，大惊：这个瘦高个居然跟我一样帅！

  * “当然还是差一点的，”后来克劳利更正到，“他脚上穿的是什么？是沙滩鞋吗？也太没品位了。”

  * 小十也注意到了克劳利，同样是因为头发。

今天也是想变成Ginger的一天！

再说现在可是伊丽莎白一世的时代，谁不想拥有一头像女王一样的头发？伦敦的时髦女性像疯了一样将头发浸在配料奇怪的染发剂里，都没法像克劳利的发丝那样火红一片。

  * 但说认真的，博士注意到克劳利主要是后者散发着奇异而不详的能量。

而这是因为剧院的气味过于“有趣”，甚至让克劳利联想起了地狱，于是他打了个响指，隔绝了周围的空气。

  * 本来看完那一场戏之后克劳利就该动身去荷兰，他还有个本世纪的任务指标要完成，但谢幕时莎士比亚突然宣布明晚会有《爱的徒劳》的续集，让他立刻就决定改变行程。他感知到似乎有人引诱了这位天才作家，而引诱一般是恶魔的活，他需要留下来看看是谁在抢生意。

并不是在摸鱼。再说也没人……没恶魔检查每世纪指标。

  * 于是在经历了神秘博士S03E02的大半集剧情之后，第二天晚上克劳利在环球剧院的观众席看了一场带光影特效的女巫秀，完全领先后来看3d电影的普通人类好几个世纪。他看着瘦高个和瘦高个的同伴（嗯，那件皮衣还挺不错的）帮助莎士比亚用言语的力量驱逐了抢本地恶魔生意的外来女巫。

  * Expelliarmus？这句咒语倒是有趣。

  * 一切结束后克劳利主动去找了小十。

Martha：这是你兄弟吗？他也有两颗心脏？

10th：不，我没有这种走路跩得会被人打的兄弟。但我很喜欢他的头发。

  * 克劳利本来想引诱一下博士，虽然对方还在应和同伴的打趣，但他从他的眼中看到了地狱的无尽之火，这样的人居然还没疯也是个奇迹。克劳利知道，像这样的人，不会被他所引诱，也不需要他来引诱。

  * 说起来在人间活动的外星人能划在人类范畴，算作指标吗？

  * 克劳利询问了那句咒语的出处，顺便还被博士卖了一手《哈利·波特》的安利，不过他要等好几个世纪才能等来那个据说最后一本会让外星人看哭的畅销系列。

  * 而在此之前，也是就1602年的时候，他和亚茨拉斐尔再次站在环球剧院时，他决定也尝试一把新知识。于是他有意说出一段有魔力的话，好让莎士比亚“借鉴”到他的戏剧中。之后每上演一次，那段台词就会给观众心里埋下一粒种子，引诱他们再往地狱偏一点。

  * 并不是只有什么外星来的女巫或是两颗心脏的瘦高个才会使用语言的力量，本地恶魔也是非常擅长的！




  * 2004年。

吃了好几百年的安利，看了书又看了电影的克劳利决定去试镜《哈利·波特与火焰杯》中的小巴蒂·克劳奇一角。

  * 半个小时之后，他落选了。因为演技过于浮夸。

  * 克劳利一点也没生气，因为被选中的那个叫David还是John的小伙子还挺不错。

  * “几乎和我一样帅，”克劳利心想，“只不过穿着匡威。”

匡威到底有什么魔法！！！

他怀疑是某位同事的作品。

  * 于是恶魔大度地离开选角地点，一年以后去电影院看了不知是David还是John的小伙子演的哈利·波特电影。

  * ↑以上均不可能发生。

  * 现实是克劳利摇晃着会被人打的步伐回到那里，打了个响指解决了选角导演和导演，正式成为了饰演小巴蒂·克劳奇的演员。

  * 不知打开了哪个开关，或是终于有地方可以展示自己的表演欲望，克劳利在剧组混得如鱼得水，演戏上了瘾，不断灵感一发，用响指让编剧改剧本，给他加戏。

  * 克劳利根本不缺乏灵感，他有的是想象力。

  * 于是，一部可以称得上是《小巴蒂·克劳奇和小巴蒂·克劳奇》的电影即将上映。

  * 最终被恶魔改的面目全非的剧情让遵循原著教义的亚茨拉斐尔看不下了，他进了剧组，用奇迹将剧情恢复原样，甚至连小克劳奇的镜头都没剩几个。

  * 据说电影后半段小克劳奇在庭审被拉走的镜头是真情实感，导演终于醒过神来，要把恶魔拽出剧组，那一幕堪称克劳利的演技巅峰，投入到忘记抑制住蛇的本能，一直在舔嘴角。

  * 很久很久以后，地狱终于通了网，众恶魔沉迷在HP世界中时，他们发现克劳利居然在电影里叫别人master，不可饶恕，于是克劳利被罚了两百年工资。

  * 虽然克劳利并不在意那点工资，但他一直是地狱的优秀员工，被罚工资=丢尽脸面。

  * 甚至还没几个镜头，好惨一恶魔。

  * 好吧，其实克劳利感觉丢脸是因为大部分恶魔在看第一遍的时候根本没认出来那是他们的好同事。

  * 很久很久以后的以后，当恶魔给天使卖HP安利。

恶魔：我们那儿的克劳利，克劳利你知道吧，就那条走路会被打的蛇，他也演了这部电影。

天使：哦是吗？他演的哪个角色？（冷漠.jpg）

恶魔：……emmm，好像是叫小……小啥来着……

天使：小天狼星？！居然是他演的吗？！（不可置信）我超喜欢他的！

恶魔：……应该是吧……（感觉好像有点不大对）




一些其他脑洞

  1. 201X年的某日，克劳利再次在伦敦街头遇到了博士，虽然不再是之前的瘦高个，但是克劳利可以确定是同一人。这个博士看起来品味有点不怎么样，跟亚茨拉斐尔有的一拼，居然还带领结，什么样的人才能说出“Bowties are cool”的话。但感谢天堂和地狱，他终于不再穿匡威了。

  2. 博士去当恶魔了，博士的敌人法师去给上帝做传话筒，果然好兆头是个和神秘博士不一样的世界。但恶魔依然心系人间，所以说不定那个传话筒是个假传圣旨只想搞事的卧底呢。根本不存在什么the Great Plan👋

  3. （小十羡慕地看着克劳利的古董车着火了还能开）

10th：tardis听见了吗？我命令你飞到我想去的地点和时间！你必须要做到！

T娘感觉这个博士脑子出了问题，并不想理还电了他一下

10th：（被电了）ouch，ouch你怎么能这样对我！明明克劳利说这样有用的……恶魔果然不可信

克劳利：（关爱弟弟的眼神）我怀疑你缺乏想象力。IMAGINATION, LIFE IS YOUR CREATION!🎵

  4. 克劳利的走路姿势可以去走T台，别人走猫步，他走蛇步。因为被评价为“摇晃地过于浮夸，感觉随时都会倒地”，被刷了下来。

一事无成克劳利，走不了T台演不了戏。

但这都不重要，因为他有钱，有很多钱。

  5. 彩弹大战的时候，看到Ben叔上前拦人，我一瞬间以为他要说“这里是《糟糕新闻》的Mike Peabody，给你带来末日前的最新报道。让我们采访一下末日当事人，天使亚茨拉斐尔和恶魔克劳利。”被吓晕了之后也要挣扎着说一句“我真的希望我在别的地方。”

  6. 克劳利：（指古董车）90年，一点刮擦都没有，依然崭新。

博士：（指Tardis）数千年，经历过各种爆炸袭击，不断更新不断装修，与时俱进。

（感觉对方有问题系列）

  7. 11th：Geronimo！

克劳利：？

10th：Allons-y！

克劳利：？？

10th：Wibbly wobbly, timey wimey stuff

克劳利：？？？

  8. 想看暴躁恶魔和倔脾气十二进行互吵（Scottish Battle！）

12th：你们人……你们恶魔根本就不动脑子，哦不对，是动了也没用，你们的小脑瓜里塞满了硫磺

然后克劳利打了个响指





End file.
